Repairing the Past
by myLink'sLady
Summary: Are the brothers so very different? REEDITED DEC 2006


Repairing the Past

Two figures were standing on a hill overlooking one of the human villages. They did not stand close to each other but they were obviously together. From the back they looked different, yet were obviously similar. Both stood straight and elegant; one dressed in plain red and the other, who was taller; wore a richly elegant kimono. Both had a mane of long silver white hair which gently swirled in the little breeze.

Their profiles were different, although they could appear very alike when the younger of the two was pensive. One face very rarely changed it's calm beauty, any feelings hardly ever showing on the calm mask. The other also attractive face was usually mobile; feelings, mainly of anger and impatience were very visible most of the time.

Their eyes were very different yet were also similar; the elder had eyes that were guarded and always aware, giving nothing away. The other's eyes though were open, unable to hide what he was feeling. They could see the wider picture, but not what was under his nose. The colour of each pair was a beautiful amber gold, but one pair was normally cold and calculating to the other's warm and expressive.

The atmosphere between the two was calm but slightly tense; newly found respect for each other, perhaps _even _a slowly growing memory of brotherly love was surfacing. They could speak together without a fight automatically following now and they spoke together quietly; even civilly, no longer using hurtful words or abusive language.

They were similar in that they shared the same father, but different because of their seperate mothers; one mother had been youkai, the other, human. One had never known his father's love, the other had lost him when he was very young. Similar also in that they had both been orphaned and were totally alone, but one became neglected and outcast, the other watched always and accepted as a Lord.

The young childhood of one of the boys held memories of pain from sticks and stones and beatings from those who made him outcast from youkai and human society. _He_ learned his tears were to be laughed at and weakened his chances of survival. The other, remembered a childhood holding memories of pain; the slaps from his nurses and beatings from his tutors were allowed by his parents. _His_ tears were also frowned upon because they made him appear weak.

Once orphaned they both had to watch out for people wanting their lives. One not deemed worthy of life because he was considered an abomination of nature, the other because many were greedy for the young youkai's lands and thought he was inexperienced and weak.

Both became strong, both put aside the love they had once known for the other; both replaced it with hate for the other, both had known what it was to be lonely and both had been good at hiding their hearts from themselves. They were both so similar in their differences.

Getting to know one another once again, they had been speaking softly. Now they were silent, they had sat down on the soft springy turf with the light scent of wildflowers in their sensitive noses; watching over the village below. The younger of the brothers lowered his head looking at his feet; his fringe hiding his very expressive eyes, and breaking the silence he asked

"What do you intend to do with that kid who follows you around?"

"I intend nothing. She may follow or not just as she pleases."

"Don't hurt her Sesshoumaru, don't just throw her away when you tire of her. Humans are quite fragile in their feelings. She obviously loves you and you would break her heart if you ever just leave her, it would have been better to leave her dead than ignore her."

Sesshoumaru considered backhanding Inuyasha hard for his impertinance in trying to advise him; but he could smell the salt in the air and didn't need to see the tears fall, to know that his brother was crying silently. Not looking at him; memories came back, as they had done to Inuyasha; of when he used to walk in the grounds and woods of his homelands followed behind by another small, enthusiastic child. That child had not ebony hair, but long white hair and had always carried his favoured toy of the moment; but just like the girl who accompanied him now, the boy too had been full of chat and laughter and adoration for him, his older brother.

He remembered opening the child's wondering eyes to the scents and hidden creatures; to the natural foods and herbs of healing to be found, then taking the small, clawed hand in his own when the child had lagged behind. Usually he would have to carry the sleepy boy home, sometimes finding he had fallen asleep; his head heavy, on his brother's shoulder before handing him back to his mother to put to bed. He even remembered kissing the child goodnight and inhaling his fresh baby like scent.

Sesshoumaru actually found himself slightly choked and with a long forgotten feeling of prickling in his eyes. Blinking hard and coughing slightly, he stated in a husky voice,

"You are jealous of Rin. You do not fully understand." To which Inuyasha replied;

"No, I do understand. I've known for a long time the benefits of being pure. Pure youkai, pure human, each accepted for what they are by the other. Me, I'm neither,;just the dirt beneath everyone else's feet. I know now _why_ you pushed me away and why you started to hate me, but I didn't at the time; so all I'm saying is, please explain it to her when and if the time comes and save her some pain."

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha, who hadn't looked up once and was still shielded behind his hair; tears, now obvious were falling on his crossed legs darkening the material of his red kimono.

"Inuyasha, I do not want you following at my heels as you used to do; it is not your place, nor do I wish it to be."

"I know, I know; to you I am _less_ than one pure, little human girl whose parents were peasants. You really _don't _need to rub it in anymore; believe me, enough people have knocked it into me by now. Please; would you go now and leave me alone." His voice choked on a soft sob.

Standing up and straightening his garments; Sesshoumaru however, waited for his brother to calm down and stop weeping. Then, as if he'd not noticed Inuyasha's distress; he held out his hand and said;

"Inuyasha come, stand up" and he pulled his little brother up to face him. Lifting Inuyasha's head so that his face was visible, although Inuyasha would not raise his eyes; Sesshoumaru wiped away the tears with the sleeve of his kimono and kissed Inuyasha on the forehead.

"Inuyasha, your place is not following me because you should be at my side as our father's son. I'm asking you to take that position and forgive me, if you can." Sesshoumaru was sincere and no liar, Inuyasha however was overcome and leant his head on his brother's breast; letting Sesshoumaru pull him closer.

Soon they walked down towards the village side by side to the two girls, very similar in look and heart to each other; different only in age, who waited for their heroes with undying love in their eyes.


End file.
